Shadowhunters and Alcohol
by MortalEnemies1234
Summary: Clary and jace... rated M for lemons  What happened in All the Moons under the Sun when they got a little too tipsy-one shot do not read if you havent read all the moons, cause its kinda confusing
1. After the Club

**Diclaimer: I do not own TMI**

Jace could barely get the door to his apartment open, he was so incoherent. And that wasn't just because he was absolutely plastered. All the kissing and laughing and... her tongue in his ear was making him shake. His body was screaming, his black gear suddenly too tight for his liking.

He finally got past the door, kicking it shut and throwing the security chain across as her lips crashed back onto his. The soft lines of her body were pressed tight against him, and her lips tasted of the alcohol she'd drank.

Clary could feel Jace shaking and squirming beneath her- and just what was going on beneath his black gear. She loved the fact that she could do that to him, make him fumble as he tried to put the key in the lock, make him screw his face up in pain.

His lips tasted of vodka, but she licked them clean. His breath smelt and tasted off, so she stuck her tongue in his mouth the way she had on the dance floor. Her hands grasped and pulled on his hair, making him groan against her mouth. The sound sent her into a frenzy, her core heating up to what felt like a hundred degrees Celsius.

Jace pushed her shoulders violently, making her stumble back into the wall. His hands were on her waist, creeping up under her shirt, while she played with the hem on his. Annoyed with the fabric, she yanked on it, ripping it off him- he was only in half his gear (the shirt was one he hated anyway). She was a werewolf after all. That just seemed to turn Jace on even more, as his hands began to roam even more.

Kat Lucas was no pristine virgin. She wasn't ashamed to say she'd left a good trail of broken hearts in San Francisco. But most of those had been one night stands that benefitted her in some way- a cheeky werewolf from Florida that the pack needed to make amends with... a warlock that wouldn't give her want she wanted... a Fey knight that was sweet to her and got her drunk enough...

But then again, neither was Jace. His movements in San Francisco weren't exactly model behaviour if you were looking for your girlfriend. But for Clary, none of the men (ish) she'd slept with had any meaning. And she knew it was the same way for Jace.

His hands were high on her sides now, just below her bra strap. Reaching round in front of her, she unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slide to the floor. Jace growled at the sight of her exposed skin, and she licked his chest, making him moan with delight. His hands suddenly were lifting her up, bridal style, and dumping her on a large double bed.

Their lips crashed together, taking and giving. Clary gave a little moan of delight as Jace rubbed against her core, his hands skimming up her sides. She rolled them so that she was straddling him, and very slowly ran her breasts along his chest, making him cry out. She could feel the pressure that was building between his legs under her butt, and grinned.

"You've been a very naughty boy Jace. You've been avoiding all this fun for far too long." She smiled wickedly, lowering her face to just above his. His arms came up behind her back, stroking her shoulders roughly.

"Front clasp bra. Somebody means business tonight." He raised an eyebrow drunkenly. She slapped his cheek playfully, before sitting up to undo said clasp.

Jace's eye literally popped out of their stalks when he saw her breasts properly. All he could think was _I need to touch them. I'll die if I don't..._ Clary was still grinning as she ran her hands up the strong muscles in his stomach. He cried out again, his face contorted.

"It seems someone is a little uncomfortable. Perhaps I should help you." She slipped down his legs until she could undo both the button and the zipper with her teeth. The problem was, Jace was so tight it was stretched enough to be a problem for her. But, being a wolf, she was very dexterous with her mouth. She got the zipper down, and Jace let out a huge sigh of relief that made her vibrate with pleasure.

She pulled his trousers down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers. She slid back up, but Jace had had enough and rolled them back over so that he was on top.

"You are wearing way too many clothes. It's a crime." His hands worked on her trousers very gently, sending waves of heat through her core. She groaned as he cast them away, and lay his body down on top of hers. Then his lips moved down her neck, over her collarbone, until he was sucking, licking, and kissing her hardened peaks. Her hands tried to shove his boxers off, and his pulled off her thong. Soon they were completely naked and enjoying the sight of each other.

Clary was marvelling at just how erect she had made him, while Jace just couldn't keep his eyes off her perfect body. Once they were done staring at each other, they locked lips passionately, and Jace positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready baby, because this bronco is one hell of a ride." Jace warned, smirking.

"Then it's a good job I'm the best cowgirl in town then, isn't it?" Jace laughed, and the shaking of his body was enough to make him enter her. Clary revelled in the feeling of him being inside him, as he groaned and squirmed, trying to find the best position.

Eventually he settled, and began to move. Clary felt her eyes roll back in pleasure, her whole body screaming in ecstasy.

Jace wasn't gentle, he was rough and passionate, and together they moaned, groaned, and very occasionally, Jace grunted.

Clary could feel her climax building; a guessed Jace was nearing his too by the look on his face. Still, when she came, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She screamed Jace's name, and still pumping inside her, he joined her in her scream as he spilled his liquids inside of her.

They did it again and again until the two of them were too tired, and too sore to continue. Wrapped up in each other's arms, in the dark, they slid off into sleep, not realising that by morning, all memory of that night's joys would be gone.

**Review and keep Ashi happy**

**Vikki ;)~**


	2. AN,Please Read

**Hi everyone. I feel so bad, because I have abandoned so many of my stories. I have decided to let you know, all of you who still amazingly loyal to reading my stories a few facts about my time here on FanFiction.**

**Fact 1: I have had to resit my English exam, because I didn't do very well at all**

**Fact 2: I scrapped my Original Novel, the Secrets of Dreams, again.**

**Fact 3: I recently started a new one, the Infection.**

**Fact 4: You can follow me on Twitter VikkiLouiseJ or on tumblr writing4lifeinfection(dot)tumblr(dot)com or visit me on my website theinfectedlouise(dot)webeden(dot)co(dot)uk**

**Fact 5: She Lives in You is sort of up for adoption, if anyone is willing to take it on. PM me and we can discuss the terms etc.**

**Fact 6: A lot of my Coursework comes to a close soon. So I'm hoping to have more writing time.**

**For the last time, I feel awful. To my Motorcycle Bad Girl readers, your reviews are so inspirational. Thank you, all of you.**


End file.
